Preguntas Estúpidas
by May-07
Summary: No hay preguntas estúpidas, solo estúpidos que preguntan.


¡Hola!

Yo aquí con otra de mis alocadas ideas xD

Espero que sea de su agrado :D

Publicaciones: Mundo Sasusaku y Sekai Hana.

Preguntas Estúpidas

-¿Y por qué?- volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-Naruto, ya deja de decir tantos por qué- dijo una Sakura a punto del cabreo.

-Eres molesto- le dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Eres peor que un niño pequeño- aseguró Sai.

-Bueno, ya entendí… pero…- dijo el rubio.

-Pero qué- le dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de nuevo, ganándose tres puñetazos de parte de sus amigos.

-¡Que se yo hombre, que se yo!- le gritó Sai.

-No es necesario buscarle un por qué a todo- expreso la pelirosa intentando calmarse.

-No lo saben- dijo Naruto divertido.

-¿Qué?- le dijo un muy, muy enojado Sasuke.

-No saben el por qué por eso no quieren responderme el por qué porque ustedes no saben por qué- dijo Naruto con mucha seguridad. Los demás se quedaron mirándolo con cara de "¿qué trabalenguas de mierda se mando?"

-Mejor dejémoslo así- dijo Sakura al ver el aura asesina que desprendían los dos pelinegros.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

-Porque si- respondió ella.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo mierda- dijo Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- propuso Sasuke.

-Bien- dijo un rubio emocionado.

-¿De qué?- preguntaron Sakura y Sai a la vez.

-¡Ya se!- expresó Naruto- Yo hago preguntas y ustedes me responden.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los tres sin mucha confianza.

-Veamos…- dijo poniendo cara de pensativo- ¿De dónde viene la leche?

-Pues de la vaca- dijo Sasuke dando a entender que esa pregunta era un bolazo.

-¿En serio?- dijo Naruto sorprendido. Los demás lo miraron sin poder creerlo.

-¿No lo sabías?- dijo Sakura sin salir del shock.

-No- dijo con naturalidad.

-Mejor has otra pregunta- dijo Sai aguantándose la risa.

-Emm… ¿Por qué me llamo Naruto?

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saberlo?- dijo Sakura- Solo tus padres saben por qué te pusieron ese nombre.

-Has preguntas inteligentes…- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-No preguntas estúpidas- completó Sai.

-De acuerdo- dijo un Naruto ofendido- Y nos da la leche, el dulce de leche y la manteca que…- dijo mirando a sus compañeros esperando algo que nunca llego. Ellos lo miraban con cara de "¿Qué se fumó este?"- ¡Fa! No era tan difícil, solo tenían que completar la canción diciendo: siempre le pongo al pan- dijo cantando.

-¡Esa no es una pregunta!- gritaron a coro.

-¿No lo es?- preguntó confundido.

-No- dijo Sai intentando por todos los medios no lanzarse a golpearlo.

-Bueno- dijo el rubio como si nada- Haré otra pregunta… ¿Por qué soy tan guapo?

-¿Qué?- gritó Sakura furiosa.

-¿Cómo mierda vamos a saber eso?- le dijo Sasuke sin poder creer semejante pregunta.

-Dijimos preguntas inteligentes- dijo Sai al borde del colapso.

-Ah bueno- dijo tranquilo, como si esas miradas asesinas y gritos de furia no le afectaran en nada- Les haré una última pregunta y será la más difícil que habrán escuchado en sus vidas. Ni los científicos más destacados la han hecho. Esta pregunta freira sus cerebros ya que tendrán que usarlo al máximo para responderla, si es que aun usando toda su inteligencia lo logran. Esta pregunta pone incluso al más inteligente en apuros, seguramente ni los científicos saben la respuesta. Ustedes, mis queridos amigos, serán los que tendrán el privilegio de ver si aciertan y puedan darle al mundo, y a mí, una respuesta buscada por años y que jamás ha sido hallada- finalizó Naruto con una seriedad y seguridad que dejó a los tres espectadores asombrados y preguntándose "¿cuál sería esa pregunta tan difícil?"- Y la pregunta es… ¿Qué gusto tiene la sal?

PUM

PAM

PUFF

-Sigue haciendo preguntas estúpidas en una cama- le dijo Sakura satisfecha.

-Imbécil- dijo Sasuke.

-Naruto, disfruta tu estadía en el hospital- dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

"A problemas desesperados, medidas desesperadas".

Traducción: "A preguntas estúpidas de Naruto, reventarlo a trompadas".

Moraleja: No hay preguntas estúpidas, solo estúpidos que preguntan.

¡Naruto haciendo preguntas es el mal más grande del mundo!

Fin

¿Merezco tomates o chocolates?

Espero que se hayan reído aunque sea un poquito :p

¡Nos leemos en otra!


End file.
